Assumed MGS2 Ending
by Untouchables50
Summary: PG-13 for mild language and violence. self explanatory. my theory on what COULD happen. pretty long, so be aware. im working on an partially different ending if u dont like mine. but be nice about mine took me along time to type. New chapter uploaded. new
1. Default Chapter

Metal Gear Solid 2 Ending

by Casey

I don't own Metal Gear Solid, or its rights, or anything related to Metal Gear, so don't sue. This is my view of what the last 3rd c(sh)ould be in Metal Gear Solid 2 since its not out yet. Allow me to recap the events.

I am Solid Snake. Over the past few hours, I have been involved in my own personal hell. Let me explain some of the events leading up to this moment: A mysterious woman named Olga, whose the daughter of one of the main men of Russia, Gurlukovitch. After an unwelcome greeting of throwing knives at me, I unloaded many darts upon her, the only weapon I have, until she was knocked out. She became furious at me, but having taken her gun, and being pregnant, she didn't bother attacking, and left shortly after. 

A little while later, a vampiric man killed several guards while cloaked in invisibility. We fought a long, tough battle that he eventually was defeated. He disappeared awhile later and to cause suspicion of whether he was dead, and but from experience with the "colorful" array of people I've met, you learn they're never dead the first time around.

I also had a hallucination of a Frank Jaegar-looking- man-in-cyborg-ninja-attire, echoing the same words that I heard those few years ago, "I'm like you…I have no name." I have been speculating as to where he is, or even if he was there at all. 

Fortune, the strange woman I met with the impossibility to feel the impact of a cold, hard bullet. The equivalent to Vulcan Raven from my previous mission, armed with a giant gun and the ability to repel bullets by doing almost nothing. Like the vampire man, she was defeated by me, but she disappeared awhile later when I returned from the room. But until there's a corpse, I am still weary.

Otacon was his usual self, and was calmer than when I first met him. As for Ocelot and/or Liquid, I just ran into them. 

Solidus was the biggest mystery of the bunch. Much has been said about him among the guards, while spying on them of course, and about the stories about him. Some say he was born in a mental hospital, others say he killed many of his own men over his disappointment over simple matters. Listening to their tone of voice meant they were spooked by him.

"Liquid?" I asked, astonished by the all-too-familiar voice. It was impossible, no person, not even Liquid could have survived FoxDie. Not to mention he was in Revolvers body, even though Revolver was talking like his old self a second ago.

"Don't sound so rude to your dear brother," "Liquid" said. "Aren't you glad to see me?"

"You're dead! You died with FoxDie in your body, I saw it!" I yelled, infuriated.

"Didn't I ever tell you, brother? As long as you're alive, so will I, even though I ended up in this body. Gurlukovitch, imprison him now," he ordered.

"Shalashaska, who are you? I've heard the voice before, but that mans voice died," Gurlukovitch asked.

"We are just finishing up a deal we made from those few years ago. Imprison him right now," he demanded.

With a clear shot at "Liquids" head, he could kill him, but with all the newly arrived back up and the safety of the soldier-hostages at risk, nothing would be solved or won. 

"Men! Take that man over there, whoever he is. Shalashaska, we need to talk," Gurlukovitch.

Soldiers rushed to Snake, with options decreasing, didn't have much time to react, until Otacon beeped in.

"Snake, you can't get out! Several guards are swarming the area! Th-," Otacon said.

"I already know all that! Send for help!" I said to Otacon.

Guards started to surround me, fighting the temptation to get up and shoot them, calmly submit. The last comment that entered my mind was "Liquid" saying "May I borrow your gun Gurlukovitch in a second?" My thoughts stopped for awhile as the butt of his gun collided with my head. I started to drift in and out consciousness for what seemed to last years, but in actuality, it was only a few hours. Once I finally woke up, I was in a cold, dark, and concrete room, much like my previous mission, yet again. What sounded like voices in the next room, I began listening, determined to find out who was talking. 

"Okay, listen, here's the plan. We distract the guard, then we per-," said a familiar mans voice.

"Who are you?" I asked. More talking commenced after I spoke.

"Wait, you're the man from the room. I gotta ask the same question, who are you?" he asked.

"You mean you don't know? Revolver said it in the other room. I'm Solid Snake. You, answer me!" I demanded.

"Are you really Solid Snake? I have heard so much about you! I'm Scott Dolph, commander of this ship," he said, excitedly.

"What happened after I was knocked out?" I asked. We were trying to remain quiet if a guard heard us talking.

"The soldiers took our weapons, while Gurlukovitch and that Russian man went somewhere, probably to prepare for Metal Gear," he said.

"Is anyone technologically trained to actually pilot them," I asked.

"A few, but none of them are here," he said.

"Who has the keys, or at least some-

"Wait, are there any guards here? I haven't heard any in a few hours?" he asked. I went to look out a little window into the hallway, and could see a sleeping guard.

"Sleeping. But answer my question!" I demanded.

"We're only guarding the machine. We don't know much else about it. Only some of the big wigs in Washington know it," he said. As if out of nowhere, three Socom bullets filled the area, and only hearing a brief scream. This promptly awoke the guard.

"What the hell? Where did that-" he started. Two suppressed bullets came from the area and killed the guard. The clanging of keys together was heard outside the door of my cell and within a few seconds, the door was unlocked and whoever unlocked my door, s/he was trying to get away fast. Looking at the area around me, quietly, I stepped outside to find 2 guards dead, and a small trail of blood leading to another door. 

"You outside, Snake? If you are, let me out," he asked.

"I'm out," I said. I found some keys next to one of the dead guards and went to the Commanders cell. It's not like the guards would need it now. After Scott got out of the cell, he took a gun one of the guards had.

"Do you have Codec?" he asked.

"Yeah, do you have a frequency?" I asked. He did, and gave it to me. (I won't tell you what it is, I don't have the game). He said he was going to find his troops and attempt to free them. I took another one of the guards weapons and found a bag with my weapons, and will attempt to find the person who freed me. I followed the trail of blood outside the door, into another very large hallway, to be met with even more dead bodies, with bullet holes in the head and stomach. This was becoming increasingly interesting, since it was to my knowledge that I was the only operative working on this mission, but that's what I thought on my last mission. Following even more bodies, he came upon a closed door with a very interesting "conversation" going on. 

"Please don't kill me! I have done nothing wrong! Just following orders. Wait, NO!" a man screamed. A bullet was shot, and the sound of a body hitting the floor was heard. The sound of "Whose next" was heard, and I peered inside a small bit to try to see the killer. No figure could be seen, but the faces of many scared mens faces could be seen, looking at a figure he couldn't see, stripped of their weapons and could see a door behind them. Though the voice was familiar.

Kicking the door down, I quickly looked back and forth, with weapons drawn, to find a surprising man look at me, without firing, nearly dropping my weapon at the figure I was looking at, with a 357. Magnum in his sneaking suit.

"You're, m-m-me," I stammered.

**********Meanwhile with the Commander************

Where could they be? I thought to myself. Looking at every jail cell and cell block I could find, none of my men could be found. I was extremely careful in navigating the ship for the fear of running into any guards, who were clearly superior to me, and more organized. BAM!!!! A loud gunshot could be heard nearby, which sounded like a .357 Magnum, or something of the sorts, since he was an avid gun collector. Hiding quickly behind a row of boxes, he could see a man, who he just met a few minutes, or hours, I forgot, putting more ammo into his gun. He said something in the line of "I've been waiting to do that for along time." The man noticed a strange disturbance with the row of boxes, which made me nervous, but he continued on. He continued down a hall, while I waited until no one else was around to walk out and follow him.

**********Meanwhile with Ocelot and Gurlukovitch******

Revolver was sitting in a very comfortable chair, talking into a cell phone to the only man who could give him orders, while Gurlukovitch stormed in.

"Yes, he knows now, anyways, about my arm…yes, I know that I'm supposed to do that…you knew we would run into him…he should be in his cell right now…Really? That's interesting…I wished he survived longer last time, but I'm glad for that news…" Revolver said. Gurlukovitch made a facial expression that meant to get off the phone now.

"You want me to do that?…What will we say about it to the press?…Alright, you handle it…I must be going now, Solidus…Yes, I will call you back at my next opportunity," Revolver clicks off the cell phone. "What's so important that I must be getting off the phone with my boss?"

"What the hell happened back there? Why did you sound like that dead man, why did you convulse all of the sudden? Who was that man?" he demanded.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Revolver said. Gurlukovitch pulled out his gun and aimed at Revolver.

(In Russian)"Don't make me shoot you. We are far into this hijacking, and I don't want to delay it, but I will shoot unless you explain the situation," he said.

(In Russian) "Don't make me kill you, Gurlukovitch, for you're the one who'll die," he replied back.

"I'm the one with the gun-," he started.

"That doesn't have bullets in it," Revolver concluded. Gurlukovitch attempted to shoot, but his gun clicked on empty. Revolver pulled out the Colt Single Action Army and aimed at him.

"Never trust a sneaky fucking Russian to borrow your gun," he said. He shot Gurlukovitch with enough force to kill an elephant, with his body hitting the ground hard. He walked out and said, I've been waiting to do that for along time. He walked out and noticed a strange move ness with the boxes, but decided against it to check it out. Moving into another one the hallways in the giant-sized boat he snuck up to a soldier, who was one of Gurlukovitch's soldiers. The soldier turned around quickly, surprised by Revolver only to be shot. "You're sinking with the Colonel," he stated.

*********Back with Snake************

After noticing that this imposter was killing the innocent soldiers on the boat execution style, I knew I had to shoot, but was too spooked to shoot. It seemed that the other man was thinking the same. Other man? He looks exactly like me! I know it has to be a clone or something, of ME! But with all the questions buzzing in my mind, I didn't notice that he was reloading his gun and without wanting to kill him, (to find out info) I lunged to him and we got into a brutal fistfight. (After the fight) The hostages escaped, while we fought on and on. Once we finished, both wounded very badly, he still refused to answer my questions. I just knew that Otacon had a lot of explaining to do. Before I garnered enough strength to call, the other man raised his .357 and tried to fire at me, but with my years of training, I got into a strength match, slowly turning his gun into his face, prepared to shoot, but needed information.

"Who are you?! Why are you here?!" I yelled/demanded. I asked many questions, but there are o so many questions you can answer with a gun to your head.

(In a rougher voice) "I'm Solid Snake! I was sent here to stop Metal Gear! I was sent-" he started.

"You're lying!" and so on. Snake tried to reach a backup gun I hadn't noticed in a blinding sense of speed, but with reluctance, I shot him, thus killing him, and the force of the bullet blew the back of his head off. I immediately contacted Otacon.

"Otacon! What's going on?! I just killed someone who looked exact-"

"I know, I heard. I heard the whole conversation. Trust me, I don't know what that was about, either," he replied.

"Don't lie to me! Campbell did enough of that last time in Shadow Moses. Why is that "clone" here?!?! He said he was here to stop Metal Gear. Sumbitch tried to kill me!" I yelled.

"Like I said, I heard the whole conversation. I don't know anymore than you do. I swear to God!" he exclaimed.

"Get me in touch with the HQ. I need to get in touch," I requested.

"All lines are busy, they won't let you thru," he said. I looked inspected the mans body, determined to find out anything I could. There was a wallet with ID and a few dollars cash. He found credit cards, all under the name David, my name. Checking the ID had his picture, and all the information that's on my own ID.

"Otacon, what's with this? This is the same exact ID I have, along with everything else," I demanded.

"Snake, get a grip. I am not like Campbell or Miller. I don't know anymore than you do. Trust me," he concluded. The same words I have grown to dislike.

"Hold on, I've got a transmission from someone," I said.

***************Back with Scott******************

Finding a safe spot for the moment while following this Russian man, he seemed to be in complete control, especially since he found the Colonel guy dead. He was instructing the troops to be ready to abandon the ship. Ever since Metal Gear became powered up, no one started piloting it until he gave the go-ahead, saying that he will pilot it. He called Snake.

"Snake, listen. The Russian will start piloting it now. Think about getting leaving this boat soon!" he said.

"When will it start?" Snake asked. 

"I don't know but very soon," he said. 

******************Revolver Ocelot*******************

I knew that the bastard would eventually try to take control. I just knew it, call it intuition if you will. One of the only good orders from Solidus he ever obeyed. But now was not the time to start celebrating, more had to be done. Unfortunately, he didn't have much time to coordinate the attack procedures of this marvelous machine for the inevitable group of F-16's that will eventually attack, ordered by Solidus to attack to act as a concerned president. Jeez, I wonder if Snake ran into that little clone of him while on this boat. For once, the Pentagon did something smart by cloning him after hearing about his apparent death. One of the only lies he ever told to Solidus was about that FoxDie program being activated after Snake escaped. Plus, it'd reinforce that theory that they may think Snake is the leader of this plan, and he killed his own clone. No one would ever suspect me of pulling this off.

"Permission to start preparation for radar systems, sir," an inept guard asked. The look on my face was pretty self-explanatory.

Remembering about Solidus, he clicked on his cell phone and dialed.

***********************Snake******************************

"How long does it take for everything to be booted up?" I asked. I didn't expect him to have the information, but you never know.

"I don't know, but not very long," he answered. 

"Where are you right now?" I asked. Amidst all the confusion, he forgot to ask.

"Not far away from you," Otacon answered.

**************In Solidus's office**************

Sir, we received a report that our operative from an insider that our operative has been killed. The terrorist leader had him at gunpoint," a General reported. "With your permission, I'd like to send some reinforcements to bombard the area."

The President, Solidus, the 43rd president was on the phone, speaking quietly to one of his associates. "Ok, I'm glad you called back. Hold on," he said. 

"What's so important that I had to hold a very important phone call?" he said.

"Our operative, Solid Snake, was killed a few minutes ago by the terrorist leader, I request permission to bombard the area," he finished.

"How do you know it was the leader? I doubt you saw him since you don't equip ops with eye contact camera's," he said.

"The voice. His voice was an exact match with previous recording of him," he answered.

"Permission denied. We still don't have enough information of civilians on the boat to decide whether or not to bombard it. Now, right now, go away, I have a very important phone call," he concluded. The general left, while he continued on the phone.

"I'm back. One of the Snakes is dead. It was confirmed a few seconds ago…good, everything's ready…when will it be launched?…make it 30...No, the F-16's won't attack unless I give permission…Don't worry, its covered…Right…I must be going…Why? I'm the President, I'm always busy." Clicks cell phone off. I could just remember the words Big Boss said in one of his last recordings, "This is Snake. He is my son: I taught him everything.

*************Revolver 30 minutes later*******************

After frantic hurrying to get this machine off the ground, it was finally ready. All the mechanisms were on, and, at the moment, firing at the ship, to get off this god-forsaken ship. 

(Over a loudspeaker) "This is Metal Gear Ray, off the ground, over," said Revolver, feeling proud to finally say that. "Flyer's get off the ship and go to your assigned jet. Everybody else, abandon ship."

Chaos ensued, with soldiers scrambling everywhere, trying to find a safe exit. Pretty soon, the whole ship would tear apart, and whoever was left would be sucked into the current and dead soon. Maybe Snake would be among them. He figured that expendable people like Fortune, Olga, and the others would perish soon.

************Snake****************** 

Knowing there wasn't much time, Snake hurried to the outside of the ship, to be able to swim out. But everywhere he looked, soldiers were scrambling around and water was coming in all directions. He witnessed many of them get knocked over in the waves, and eaten up by the water. After awhile, he was hit by the water, but landed in the pier near New York. Not long after swimming ashore, he received a Codec call. Reassuring Otacon that he was alive, he was informed he hadn't received word if Scott was alive or not, or his soldiers. 

************Fortune********************

He's killed us all, I thought, as I'm standing alone in a hallway with nothing but corpses, where any minute now, I will visit Death, I thought to myself. Through the sudden rumbling, nothing but water, crashed into the room. Still holding her gun, she embraced the water, as it collided with her electrical equipment, and its pretty obvious what happened.

****************Olga**************

I knew this would happen, I thought. That son of a bitch may have fooled his half-witted soldiers, but not me. I'm the only one with safe passage, a boat, to get me out of here. As I am looking back at what was once the "Discovery" is now a pile of rubble in the middle of the ocean. Away from the evil that held it, she was sailing away, with her baby in her stomach.

***************Solidus*****************

(On cell phone) "Are you up, Revolver?…good…do you know if your "insurance policy" is still there?…is it with you?…Good…Snakes alive, right?…I'm sure he is…what about the vampire man?…Too bad…My insurance policy is with me…Why? You afraid of Snake?…Trust me, if he's alive, I'll know it…I must be going now…(Clicks cell phone off.)

Dialing a different number, he came up with Foxhounds chief offices.

"It's me. Get me through Codec. Now." He clicks it off.

************** Snake***************

"Otacon, what's happening? Why is Ray up in the air?" I asked. I asked many other questions, but could only get so many questions answered. 

"I don't know. Revolver must've activated it. Snake, the world is in danger right now. If he launches, then the world isn't safe. Wait a minute! Oh no, don't hurt me! No!" he yelled. The sounds of gunshots could be heard and Otacons screen went black. A new screen came on with Snakes first look at Solidus.

"Who are you? What happened with Otacon?" I yelled and asked at the same time. The new face looked like the President.

"How are you doing, dear brother?" the new face asked. A look of shock spread over Snakes face.

"Liquid? It can't be! Who are you?" he repeated. "And what happened with Otacon? Where is he?"

"My, my, there is so much you don't know Snake. You don't even know who I am? I am the President, but more importantly, I am your brother, Solidus. Don't tell me that Liquid never mentioned me during your period of hell, in Shadow Moses," he said.

"Only Liquid was my brother. We were twins. You're lying. There is no 3rd person," I concluded.

"You have so much to learn, but I'm afraid you will have to go away for a long time, Snake," he added. "But I'm afraid that you were the disappointment in the bunch. Too bad. Once Ray deploys it's missiles, there's no hope for you, or the rest of your friends."

Solidus clicked his Codec off and left Snake even more confused than he already was. The only way to kill Ray, I suppose, anyways would be to bomb it, but it's artilary far surpassed most planes. 

*****************Solidus******************

(On cell phone)"Okay, listen up: I need a man named David captured alive… We know there's thousands of people named David, we're going to fax you a picture. He's considered armed and extremely dangerous…Thanks," a secretary replied. "Mr. President, the man you requested will soon be captured." 

*******************Snake******************

After hearing several squad cars roaming the city, presumably in search of me, and the wreckage of Ray, my options were dwindling. 

"Snake, over here. Over here, now!" a voice said from almost nowhere. I turned around and Scott was there, hiding behind a bush outside a library, drenched. "Come on, before people see you."

"Good, I thought you were dead," I said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Anything new?" I asked. I wouldn't be surprised by anything right now.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact. The President is-

"-in on it, I know," I said. "Tell me something I don't know."

"I will, I established contact a little while ago, of a way to kill Ray. Interested?" asked Scott, already knowing the answer.

"Of course! Spill it," I replied.

"Okay, whenever something major is being built, like this, there are always orders to build something to destroy it, in case of hijacking, or something of the sorts. Because of the technological advances made in the construction of Metal Gear, a missile was developed to be able to pierce the armor and with even more advancements, be able to destroy it. Against the President's orders, several planes were deployed a little while ago with the missiles attached. The only problem is that they might be shot down. HQ wants you to disable the electrical circuits temporarily so the missiles will have enough time to penetrate it. Exciting, ain't it?"

"Easier said than done. If regular missiles don't penetrate it, what chance do I have?" I asked, infuriated.

"I have an idea. There's a shop nearby that I was informed about that carries weapons like Stingers, Chaffs, even EMP's!" he said.

"A little too convenient. So I need to detonate an EMP?" I asked.

"Chaff grenades don't do, the mech is too powerful for it. But we have to get one very specific, because one with too far range could disable most of New York City for along time," he stated.

"Oh, great," I said. After much talk, Snake agreed to do it, and after getting the EMP, guns, and a few chaff grenades, he headed to the George Washington Bridge, the place where it all started, to await Ray, where it was believed to be headed, dressed in a rain coat to conceal himself.

******************Revolver******************

Wow, this is fun! Destroying buildings left and right was quite a sight to watch. After attempting to launch a missile into Seville, Spain, but the computers booting up taking too long, he'd delay it until a little later. Time to head to the George Washington Bridge, I thought.

He also dropped off his insurance policy by ejecting it into the bridge as a "safe spot" (I know, but I'm running out of idea's, so bear with me) . After making it to the bridge, it's guns were aimed at eye level with the bridge, when Revolver noticed a strange man in a rain coat with a box.

********************Solidus****************

On his way to the airport, to Washington from New York, to finish up loose ends, Soldius noticed a strange man carrying something in the shape of a box. As if by instinct, he knew it to be Snake, because of the obvious plan to stop Metal Gear.

"Pull over, right now!"

************Snake****************

(Through Codec) "Okay, the planes will be here soon. Stay here, Snake," Scott said. The Metal Gear came into Snakes view, and appeared as though it was looking straight at him.

"Do it now! Do it!" Scott yelled over Codec. Snake opened the box, pressed a few switches, and witnessed a brilliant sight of the giant, nearly invulnerable mech, shake violently, screw up, etc. until it stopped moving for a second, while a volley of missiles pounded into it, and after a while, it promptly fell into the ocean, but not before Revolver summoned strength to jump out of the cockpit and land on the bridge, but just barely. Solidus collided with Solid, while Snake dropped his Socom and got into another fistfight, this time with a supposed "brother." Solidus and Solid eventually ended up right in the middle of traffic, fighting in between lanes, feeling the wind of the cars whizzing by, honking and screeching to avoid them. Revolver pressed a few switches and his insurance policy began to "wake up." His insurance policy: the ninja that resembled Gray Fox, nothing but pure machine that could withstand the rain, while he wanted it to fight his own battles, clung to life.

"Ocelot!" yelled Snake, eager to get his attention, knowing what would happen to Revolver.

Revolver, noticing Snake, convulsed and "turned into" Liquid Snake. Solidus and Solid stopped fighting and witnessed "Liquid" walk straight into traffic and emerged mere feet before both Snakes, prepared to fight with no weapons, just fists. All three fought each other, determined to prove their own genetic supremacy, with kicks to the ribs, face, all over, eager to kill each other. (after the fight) Solid, Solidus and Liquid fought until they could stand up. "Liquid" ran away to the side to power up his insurance, but as a last resort, Solid let loose a few chaff grenades, which confused it's circuits and behave violently. Liquid, confused by it's behavior, took out his Colt, with squad cars heard in the distance. As Liquid was about to shoot Solid and Solidus, the Ninja performed a very familiar move upon Liquid, of slicing his right off hand clean off. After shrieking in pain, Revolver, devoid of the arm that Liquid controlled, became himself again, with Snake taking his gun his Socom and firing multiple rounds into Revolvers chest. He died, but his body flung into the ocean where Ray rested for eternity. Amidst of all of this, amazingly, no car hit them. At all. As the police were approaching the pair, Solid used his last round to shoot Solidus, flinging him back into the path of a semi truck. You can guess what happened next. After getting out of the road, amidst the confusion, he threatened a person for his car, took it, and rode away.

The End

If u didn't like this ending, I'm working on an alternate ending to this that wont be 4890 words long. 


	2. Alternate ending

Metal Gear Solid 2 Ending (Alternate Ending of mine)

by Casey

"You're, m-m-me," I stammered.

**********Meanwhile with the Commander************

Where could they be? I thought to myself. Looking at every jail cell and cell block I could find, none of my men could be found. I was extremely careful in navigating the ship for the fear of running into any guards, who were clearly superior to me, and more organized. BAM!!!! A loud gunshot could be heard nearby, which sounded like a .357 Magnum, or something of the sorts, since he was an avid gun collector. Hiding quickly behind a row of boxes, he could see a man, who he just met a few minutes, or hours, I forgot, putting more ammo into his gun. He said something in the line of "I've been waiting to do that for along time." The man noticed a strange disturbance with the row of boxes, which made me nervous, but he continued on. He continued down a hall, while I waited until no one else was around to walk out and follow him.

**********Meanwhile with Ocelot and Gurlukovitch******

Revolver was sitting in a very comfortable chair, talking into a cell phone to the only man who could give him orders, while Gurlukovitch stormed in.

"Yes, he knows now, anyways, about my arm…yes, I know that I'm supposed to do that…you knew we would run into him…he should be in his cell right now…Really? That's interesting…I wished he survived longer last time, but I'm glad for that news…" Revolver said. Gurlukovitch made a facial expression that meant to get off the phone now.

"You want me to do that?…What will we say about it to the press?…Alright, you handle it…I must be going now, Solidus…Yes, I will call you back at my next opportunity," Revolver clicks off the cell phone. "What's so important that I must be getting off the phone with my boss?"

"What the hell happened back there? Why did you sound like that dead man, why did you convulse all of the sudden? Who was that man?" he demanded.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Revolver said. Gurlukovitch pulled out his gun and aimed at Revolver.

(In Russian)"Don't make me shoot you. We are far into this hijacking, and I don't want to delay it, but I will shoot unless you explain the situation," he said.

(In Russian) "Don't make me kill you, Gurlukovitch, for you're the one who'll die," he replied back.

"I'm the one with the gun-," he started.

"That doesn't have bullets in it," Revolver concluded. Gurlukovitch attempted to shoot, but his gun clicked on empty. Revolver pulled out the Colt Single Action Army and aimed at him.

"Never trust a sneaky fucking Russian to borrow your gun," he said. He shot Gurlukovitch with enough force to kill an elephant, with his body hitting the ground hard. He walked out and said, I've been waiting to do that for along time. He walked out and noticed a strange move ness with the boxes, but decided against it to check it out. Moving into another one the hallways in the giant-sized boat he snuck up to a soldier, who was one of Gurlukovitch's soldiers. The soldier turned around quickly, surprised by Revolver only to be shot. "You're sinking with the Colonel," he stated.

*********Back with Snake************

After noticing that this imposter was killing the innocent soldiers on the boat execution style, I knew I had to shoot, but was too spooked to shoot. It seemed that the other man was thinking the same. Other man? He looks exactly like me! I know it has to be a clone or something, of ME! But with all the questions buzzing in my mind, I didn't notice that he was reloading his gun and without wanting to kill him, (to find out info) I lunged to him and we got into a brutal fistfight. (After the fight) The hostages escaped, while we fought on and on. Once we finished, both wounded very badly, he still refused to answer my questions. I just knew that Otacon had a lot of explaining to do. Before I garnered enough strength to call, the other man raised his .357 and tried to fire at me, but with my years of training, I got into a strength match, slowly turning his gun into his face, prepared to shoot, but needed information.

"Who are you?! Why are you here?!" I yelled/demanded. I asked many questions, but there are o so many questions you can answer with a gun to your head.

(In a rougher voice) "I'm Solid Snake! I was sent here to stop Metal Gear! I was sent-" he started.

"You're lying!" and so on. "Snake" tried to reach a backup gun I hadn't noticed in a blinding sense of speed, but with reluctance, I shot him, thus killing him, and the force of the bullet blew the back of his head off. I immediately contacted Otacon.

"Otacon! What's going on?! I just killed someone who looked exact-"

"I know, I heard. I heard the whole conversation. Trust me, I don't know what that was about, either," he replied.

"Don't lie to me! Campbell did enough of that last time in Shadow Moses. Why is that "clone" here?!?! He said he was here to stop Metal Gear. Sumbitch tried to kill me!" I yelled.

"Like I said, I heard the whole conversation. I don't know anymore than you do. I swear to God!" he exclaimed.

"Get me in touch with the HQ. I need to get in touch," I requested.

"All lines are busy, they won't let you thru," he said. I looked inspected the mans body, determined to find out anything I could. There was a wallet with ID and a few dollars cash. He found credit cards, all under the name David, my name. Checking the ID had his picture, and all the information that's on my own ID.

"Otacon, what's with this? This is the same exact ID I have, along with everything else," I demanded.

"Snake, get a grip. I am not like Campbell or Miller. I don't know anymore than you do. Trust me," he concluded. The same words I have grown to dislike.

"Hold on, I've got a transmission from someone," I said.

***************Back with Scott******************

Finding a safe spot for the moment while following this Russian man, he seemed to be in complete control, especially since he found the Colonel guy dead. He was instructing the troops to be ready to abandon the ship. Ever since Metal Gear became powered up, no one started piloting it until he gave the go-ahead, saying that he will pilot it. He called Snake.

"Snake, listen. The Russian will start piloting it now. Think about getting leaving this boat soon!" he said.

"When will it start?" Snake asked. 

"I don't know but very soon," he said. 

******************Revolver Ocelot*******************

I knew that the bastard would eventually try to take control. I just knew it, call it intuition if you will. One of the only good orders from Solidus he ever obeyed. But now was not the time to start celebrating, more had to be done. Unfortunately, he didn't have much time to coordinate the attack procedures of this marvelous machine for the inevitable group of F-16's that will eventually attack, ordered by Solidus to attack to act as a concerned president. Jeez, I wonder if Snake ran into that other version of him while on this boat. He didn't know if it was a clone of him or not. One of the only lies he ever told to Solidus was about that FoxDie program being activated after Snake escaped. Luckily, a guard spotted Snake, and at the expense of a few people, Snake 1 was being lured to Snake 2. He didn't know if either of them were alive. 

"Permission to start preparation for radar systems, sir," an inept guard asked. The look on my face was pretty self-explanatory.

Remembering about Solidus, he clicked on his cell phone and dialed.

***********************Snake******************************

"How long does it take for everything to be booted up?" I asked. I didn't expect him to have the information, but you never know.

"I don't know, but not very long," he answered. 

*********************In Solidus's office********************

Sir, we received a report that our operative from an insider that our operative has been killed. The terrorist leader had him at gunpoint," a General reported. "With your permission, I'd like to send some reinforcements to bombard the area."

The President, Solidus, the 43rd president was on the phone, speaking quietly to one of his associates. "Ok, I'm glad you called back. Hold on," he said. 

"What's so important that I had to hold a very important phone call?" he said.

"Our operative, Solid Snake, was killed a few minutes ago by the terrorist leader, I request permission to bombard the area," he finished.

"How do you know it was the leader? I doubt you saw him since you don't equip ops with eye contact camera's," he said.

"The voice. His voice was an exact match with previous recording of him," he answered.

"Permission denied. We still don't have enough information of civilians on the boat to decide whether or not to bombard it. Now, right now, go away, I have a very important phone call," he concluded. The general left, while he continued on the phone.

"I'm back. One of the Snakes is dead. It was confirmed a few seconds ago…good, everything's ready…when will it be launched?…make it 30...No, the F-16's won't attack unless I give permission…Don't worry, its covered…Right…I must be going…Why? I'm the President, I'm always busy." Clicks cell phone off. I could just remember the words Big Boss said in one of his last recordings, "This is Snake. He is my son: I taught him everything.

*************Revolver 30 minutes later*******************

After frantic hurrying to get this machine off the ground, it was finally ready. All the mechanisms were on, and, at the moment, firing, to get off this god-forsaken ship. 

(Over a loudspeaker) "This is Metal Gear Ray, off the ground, over," said Revolver, feeling proud to finally say that. "Flyer's get off the ship and go to your assigned jet. Everybody else, abandon ship."

Chaos ensued, with soldiers scrambling everywhere, trying to find a safe exit. Pretty soon, the whole ship would tear apart, and whoever was left would be sucked into the current and dead soon. Maybe Snake would be among them. He figured that expendable people like Fortune, Olga, and the others would perish soon.

************Snake****************** 

Knowing there wasn't much time, Snake hurried to the outside of the ship, to be able to swim out. But everywhere he looked, soldiers were scrambling around and water was coming in all directions. No one even saw him. He witnessed many of them get knocked over in the waves, and eaten up by the water. After awhile, he was hit by the water, and knocked unconscious. He landed in the pier near New York. Not long after swimming ashore, he received a Codec call. Reassuring Otacon that he was alive, he was informed he hadn't received word if Scott was alive or not, or his soldiers. 

************Fortune********************

Having to abandon all of her precious equipment to prevent getting electrocuted by the water, she knew she had to get out fast. She eventually swam to the shore and tried to find a safe area to reestablish contact with Ocelot, if possible. There's not much time, she thought to herself.

****************Olga**************

Son of a bitch killed my father, she thought. How did she know this, you ask? Spying on several guards tossing a body over the edge of the boat, but not before seeing his face. She would have her revenge, but not today. On a boat that she secretly stored away, she would plot her revenge, and savored the thought of Revolver and whoever gave him the orders to kill him, knowing Revolver wouldn't kill him unless ordered to. Redemption will come.

***************Solidus*****************

(On cell phone) "Are you up, Revolver?…good…do you know if your "insurance policy" is still there?…She's getting it?…Good…Snakes alive, right?…I'm sure he is…what about the vampire man?…Too bad…My insurance policy will be with you soon…Why? You afraid of Snake?…Trust me, if he's alive, I'll know it…I must be going now…(Clicks cell phone off.)

Dialing a different number, he came up with Foxhounds chief offices.

"It's me. Get me through Codec. Now." He clicks it off.

************** Snake***************

"Otacon, what's happening? Why is Ray up in the air?" I asked. I asked many other questions, but could only get so many questions answered. 

"I don't know. Revolver must've activated it. Snake, the world is in danger right now. If he launches, then the world isn't safe. Wait a minute! Oh no, don't hurt me! No!" he yelled. The sounds of gunshots could be heard and Otacons screen went black. A new screen came on with Snakes first look at Solidus.

"Who are you? What happened with Otacon?" I yelled and asked at the same time. The new face looked like the President.

"How are you doing, dear brother?" the new face asked. A look of shock spread over Snakes face.

"Liquid? It can't be! Who are you?" he repeated. "And what happened with Otacon? Where is he?"

"My, my, there is so much you don't know Snake. You don't even know who I am? I am the President, but more importantly, I am your brother, Solidus. Don't tell me that Liquid never mentioned me during the impromptu family reunion on Shadow Moses," he said.

"Only Liquid was my brother. We were twins. You're lying. There is no 3rd person," I concluded.

"You have so much to learn, but I'm afraid you will have to go away for a long time, Snake," he added. "But I'm afraid that you were the disappointment in the bunch. Too bad. Once Ray deploys it's missiles, there's no hope for you, or the rest of your friends."

Solidus clicked his Codec off and left Snake even more confused than he already was. The only way to kill Ray, I suppose, anyways would be to bomb it, but it's artilary far surpassed what equipment he had at his disposal. 

*****************Solidus******************

(On cell phone)"Okay, listen up: I need a man named David captured alive… We know there's thousands of people named David, we're going to fax you a picture. He's considered armed and extremely dangerous…Thanks," a secretary replied. "Mr. President, the man you requested will soon be captured."

"Good. I'm sure the terrorist leader is still alive," Solidus said. They were heading to the airport, nearing a bridge. 

*******************Snake******************

After hearing several squad cars roaming the city, presumably in search of me, and the wreckage left by Ray, my options were dwindling. 

"Snake, over here. Over here, now!" a voice said from behind. I turned around and Scott was there, hiding behind a bush outside a library, drenched. "Come on, before people see you."

"Good, I thought you were dead," I said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Anything new?" I asked. I wouldn't be surprised by anything right now.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact. The President is-

"-in on it, I know," I said. "Tell me something I don't know."

"I will, I established contact a little while ago, of a way to kill Ray. Interested?" asked Scott, already knowing the answer.

"Of course! Spill it," I replied.

"You know what an EMP is?" he asked.

"Yeah, disables all electrical equipment in range, what about it?"

"I have an idea. HQ said they own a shop nearby. It has all the weapons needed to disable Rex, for the jets to finish it up," he said.

"A little too convenient. So I need to detonate an EMP?" I asked.

"Chaff grenades don't do, the mech is too powerful for it. But we have to get one very specific, because one with too far range could disable most of New York City for along time," he stated.

"Oh, great," I said. After much talk, Snake agreed to do it, and after getting the EMP, guns, and a few chaff grenades, he headed to the George Washington Bridge, the place where it all started, to await Ray, where it was believed to be headed, dressed in a rain coat to conceal himself.

******************Revolver******************

Wow, this is fun! Destroying buildings left and right was quite a sight to watch. After attempting to launch a missile into Seville, Spain, but the computers booting up taking too long, he'd delay it until a little later. Time to head to the George Washington Bridge, I thought. I also needed my insurance policy soon.

My cell phone went off, unexpectedly.

"Solidus, what's up?" I asked.

"This ain't Solidus. This is Fortune. What the fuck is going on?!" she demanded.

"I'm fine, thank you. The real mission is starting with Ray's departure. Do you know how many soldiers are dead because of the departure?" he asked.

"Not yet. It'll be awhile before we have an estimate. Are you and Solidus the only participants in this "real mission," she challenged.

"No, join if you want, but you'll need to do me a favor," he said. He explained to her that she needed to get to an abandoned building where Revolver's insurance policy was stashed, and received instructions on what to do.

************Snake****************

While Snake was being geared up, he noticed a strange disturbance in the area. He walked to the area and saw 2 familiar figures, while 1 rushed away. He ran there, only to find Fortune, a woman from the boat, eviscerated, and decapitated. Her limbs were separated from her body perfectly. It was a horrific sight to see, but was interrupted by Scott on Codec.

"Are you all geared up?" he asked.

"Yeah, EMP and all," he said.

"What's odd is that we can't find Ray. We think its underwater, but we can't find with our radar, or anything. But we think it's on the way to the George Washington Bridge," he concluded. He left for the bridge, determined to destroy it, and avenge Otacon.

******************Revolver*******************

There was no contact from Fortune in quite awhile, but figured that she was probably dead, having forgotten to tell her that you need to program it to not harm before you turn it on. It wouldn't kill him, as he was told, but the first human it saw would be a wad of cookie dough.

Being underwater was making him sick, but it was a safe spot for Ray at the moment, with his radar blocking feature, among others. He went to the George Washington Bridge, hoping to cause some mayhem, and figured Snake might be there. 2 birds with 1 stone.

******************Solidus*******************************

On his way to the airport, to Washington from New York, to finish up loose ends, Soldius noticed a strange man carrying something in the shape of a box. As if by instinct, he knew it to be Snake, because of the obvious plan to stop Metal Gear.

"Pull over, right now!"

**************Revolver**************

Revolver rose up out of the waves, preparing to shoot.

It will be a day long remembered, he thought with a smile.

*************Snake***************

Snake, in the center of the GW Bridge, pressed the switches needed and detonated the bomb. Chaos ensued, people already up in arms about the appearance of Ray, while the EMP did it's job and disabled it.

"Scott, tell them, now! Tell them where it is, and tell them they don't have much time,!" Snake yelled over Codec. Within a matter of minutes, an F-16 appeared and shot missiles down at Ray. It sputtered a little bit, but was losing power. 

***************Revolver*****************

He was freaking out. Missiles were shot at Ray, and the mech was losing power in many sections. As more and more sections failed, he put it in auto drive mode, allowing him to jump out onto the bridge (being so close enough to it) and making it onto the side, hanging on. He climbed up, while Ray was going insane. Before he left Ray, he put on the self destruct, determined to wipe out the bridge and the incoming backup jets (with even heavier firepower) and rush to leave. He forgot about Snake, remembering him when Snake pointed a gun at his head. Revolver started to convulse and the familiar British voice was spoken.

"Snake, what a pleasant surprise," Liquid/Revolver exclaimed.

A voice yelled at the both of them and noticed who it was.

****************Solidus*******************

After sighting Snake and Revolver on the side of the road, he yelled to stop the car in the middle of traffic. His escorts stopped, surprised, but when they did stop, more cars crashed into them. Solidus walked out and stepped in the middle of the road. He started to yell.

"Hey, Snakes! Celebrate the family reunion over here," he yelled. He motioned to the middle of the road, while Solid pointed a gun at him.

"I don't know who to kill first," Snake yelled. Liquid, in a burst of speed, grabbed Snakes gun, and broke it in half to have a hand to hand fight. Solid Snake ran to Solidus with Liquid not far behind, eager to find out who was the strongest of the three were. Cars were passing by mere inches away from them. 

"I'm sick of all your shit, Solidus. I am the superior one around here," Liquid said.

"Fuck talking," Solidus yelled. He lunged for Solid and both were punching, kicking, kneeing, anything you could imagine, they were doing. Liquid started and started hitting in the back and punching. Car horns were constantly going off, and Solid's back collided with a side mirror of a car. The fight went on for awhile until all 3 were battered, bruised, and separated.. Solid could feel the police coming near, and wanted to get away fast. Liquid remembered the Colt that Ocelot carried with him, and when clear of cars on the side of the road, he prepared to shoot, but had to reload. Revolver's insurance policy showed up in the form of the Ninja, (remember? He sliced up Fortune) with squad cars heard in the distance. As Liquid was about to shoot Solid and Solidus, the Ninja performed a very familiar move upon Revolver's form, of slicing his right off hand clean off, with a painful and confused look. 

"You don't really think I would really trust you with that machine, now, would I? You were screwed the first time you were gonna activate it," Solidus said. 

After shrieking in pain, Revolver, devoid of the arm that Liquid controlled, became himself again, at the mercy of the familiar form of the Ninja. 

"Damn you! Rot in hell, Mis-," Revolver said. With one swift swing, the Ninja sliced Revolver's head right off (I'll leave it up to you to decide who the Ninja is.) He died, with Ninja continuing to slice him up. Amidst of all of this, amazingly, no car hit them. At all. When it was done, it focused on Solid, but remembering his chaff grenades, Solid detonated them, short circuiting it. He took the opportunity to run across traffic and picked up the Ninja and threw him off the bridge. He wouldn't be found for along time, by then, he would be nothing more than scrap metal. As the police were approaching the pair, Solidus was about to shoot Solid, but failed to see a semi truck, and you can guess what happened next. Meanwhile, Ray was still functioning, but messing up. F-16's were arriving and shooting missiles at it. It immediately fell, but a few missiles missed and hit the bridge. Many people were gonna die and lots of red tape was going to go. After getting out of the road, amidst the confusion, he threatened a person for his car, took it, and rode away, with explosions quickly approaching. Once Solid left, Ray hit the water and detonated underwater.

***********Four Hours Later************

Snake was driving the stolen car, quietly avoiding the police, when a Codec call came in. The familiar face of Solidus appeared. 

"Hello, dear brother. Miss me?" he "asked."

"What the fuck! I killed you!" 

"Too bad you never heard about my insurance policy. You met a cloned Decoy Octopus," he said. As if on command, a car rammed Solid off the road. After a few seconds, the car blew up.

*******************3 months later*******************

At a national conference, after Solidus announced the effects of Ray, after awhile, he headed to the bathroom. He went in w/ 1 secret service man, but only 1, with 3 outside, one female, 2 males. After he got out of the stall, the agent was looking straight at him. 

"Hello, Solidus," he said. Before he had any time to react, the agent kicked him straight in the stomach and back onto the toilet. Dazed, he barely noticed that the agent took off his glasses, revealing to be Solid Snake.

"A few seconds before an explosion makes all the difference," Solid said. 2 agents walked in, revealing to be Scott Dolph and Olga. 

"You may not be Revolver, but you're close enough," Olga said. She kicked him straight in the stomach.

(Snake, on his codec) Otacon, lock the door," he said. The last agent outside, locked the door. They all aimed guns at Solidus, suppressed bullets, of course, and shot him in the face. They all walked out casually, until hours passed by until Solidus's body was found.

****************The End********************


End file.
